Tutoria
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Porque el danés era inteligente y bastante, lo suficiente para saber cuando debía de pretender ser estúpido. Gakuen AU


Otro fic!!!!! Estaba recordando los fics DenxNor q he leído y me puse a pensar en los distintos Dinamarcas q he visto: perverted!Denmark, oblivious!Denmark (uno de mis favoritos XD), angsty!Denmark y bastard!Denmark (el q más odio D8) y otros q no recordé (seee, la mayoría son fics en inglés ) Reforzando la teoría de una amiga q Dinamarca era algo manipulador aquí les traigo un manipulator!Denmark!!!! XD (O inteligent!Denmark, según lo quieran ver LOL)

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo de siempre, Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será…**

***************

**TUTORIA**

El noruego disimuló un bostezo. En unos días tendrían un examen de matemáticas y llevaba casi una hora intentando explicarle un problema al danés sentado frente a él.

Honestamente, ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan tonto?

Su paciencia se estaba agotando y no dejaba de preguntarse por qué era él quien debía de llevar a cabo la difícil (si no imposible) misión de ayudarle a estudiar para sus exámenes, si después de todo había muchas otras personas capaces. Vash, Kiku y Eduard por mencionar algunos. También estaban Ludwig, pero supuso que ya tendría demasiado trabajo ayudando a Feliciano (aparentemente desde que había comenzado a explicarle las ecuaciones con las X y las Y cambiadas por tomates y rebanadas de pizzas todo era más fácil) y Berwald, aunque…no, eso seguramente terminaría en un intento de asesinato (totalmente justificado, si le preguntaban al noruego), así que también estaba fuera de discusión.

-¡Norge, Norge!- lo llamó sonriente mientras le mostraba orgulloso su cuaderno- ¡Ya terminé!

El aludido revisó con cuidado las respuestas de los ejercicios. Finalmente centró su atención en el expectante danés frente a él y asintió, indicándole que no había cometido ningún error, excepto por un detalle.

-Se te olvidó escribir tu nombre- señaló la parte de arriba de la hoja.

-¡Oh, claro!-se dio una palmada en la frente- Siempre se me olvida.

El noruego rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Por lo que había podido notar en sus pésimos exámenes, además de desconocer completamente el procedimiento para resolver los problemas y dejar más de la mitad en blanco, además de cometer múltiples errores tontos en los pocos que sí resolvía, siempre olvidaba escribir su nombre. Era por eso que en las dos primeras pruebas su calificación había sido 0.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

-Pon atención- lo regañó y le estrelló de golpe el cuaderno en la cara- En lugar de pensar en salir deberías ponerte a estudiar que mucha falta te hace. A menos que quieras repetir año.

-¿Estás preocupado por mí, Norge?-preguntó conmovido y tomó sus manos entre las suyas- ¿Te preocupa que me quede atrás y no podamos seguir juntos…? ¡Auch!-el estoico rubio se zafó bruscamente y lo golpeó en un brazo, en parte para disimular el hecho que sus mejillas se habían teñido ligeramente de rojo.

-Faltan estos-dio vuelta a la página e indicó nuevos ejercicios sin responder que el otro contempló unos minutos confundido, antes de dirigirle una mirada suplicante, así que no tuvo más remedio que volver a explicárselos.

Finalmente, empezó a trabajar en los problemas, desviando su atención de cuando en cuando a su querido Norge para sonreírle ampliamente.

-Los ojos en el cuaderno-lo jaló de una oreja para obligarlo a centrar su atención en el trabajo pendiente, pensando que si el danés dejaba de mirarlo, su ritmo cardiaco volvería a la normalidad.

-Norge…-lo llamó al cabo de unos instantes- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-No.

-¿Por favor?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

-Entonces… ¡ya se!-exclamó feliz- Estoy seguro que puedo sacar una calificación perfecta en el examen de matemáticas. Si lo consigo, tendremos una cita.

-…está bien- aceptó tras pensarlo un poco. Viendo su progreso, dudaba seriamente que estuviera listo para tomar la prueba. Con mucha suerte podría obtener un resultado aceptable, ¿pero una calificación perfecta? Eso era tan probable como que Francis se volviera sacerdote.

-Es un trato. Si yo gano, tendrás que cumplir tu promesa- y regresó su atención a los problemas sin resolver, ignorando la expresión de incredulidad del noruego.

Sonrió confiado, al fin su plan estaba rindiendo frutos.

Finalmente todos aquellos exámenes reprobados a propósito, todos los regaños y los gritos del maestro habrían valido la pena.

Toda su vida había sido de los mejores en la clase. Porque el danés era inteligente y bastante, lo suficiente para saber cuando debía de pretender ser estúpido. Como ocurrió cuando se enamoró del noruego en su clase a primera vista.

Había pasado días y noches enteras pensado en una manera para acercarse a él, pero parecía imposible puesto que el otro siempre lo evitaba. Sólo necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba ¿Pero cómo?

La solución a su problema vino gracias a un cierto estudiante sueco. De hecho, era tan obvia que no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué no se le había ocurrido primero.

Sabía que Berwald estaba enamorado de Tino. Sabía que Tino le tenía miedo a Berwald. Tampoco era un secreto la falta de habilidad del finlandés para los números, así que cuando el maestro asignó a Berwald como su tutor fue su gran oportunidad. Y le había funcionado bastante bien, puesto que Tino ya no le temía y se llevaban mucho mejor, incluso hasta habían salido juntos un par de veces (como amigos, insistía el finlandés, si bien el sueco tenía otra opinión). Fue entonces que decidió que también debía de hacer lo mismo, se convertiría en tutor particular.

Pero tenía un problema, y es que el noruego era bastante bueno en el aspecto académico y sus calificaciones siempre eran de las más altas, por tanto lo que menos debía necesitar era de un tutor que lo ayudara a estudiar. Sin embargo no pensaba darse por vencido, así que probó un nuevo enfoque.

_-'stás h'ciendo tr'mpa._

_-No sé de qué me estás hablando-dijo al sueco sin molestarse en mirarlo. Estaba demasiado ocupado cambiando los resultados de su tarea._

_-No n'ces'tas un t'tor._

_-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó mostrándole su cuaderno y haciéndose el ofendido- Todos estos están mal, ¿ves? Claro que necesito un tutor._

_-Lo 'stás eng'ñando._

_Arqueo una ceja molesto, obviamente se refería su adorado Norge._

_-Pero no tiene porque enterarse, ya que tú- lo señaló en tono amenazante- no le vas a decir nada._

_-T'ngo q'- repuso lanzándole una mirada desafiante._

_-No, claro que no. ¿Sabes por qué?-se acercó un poco y el otro frunció el ceño- Porque si le comentas algo, entonces Tino se enterará que Germania-sensei no fue el de la idea de asignarle un tutor, y también sabrá lo mucho que insististe para quedarte con ese puesto._

_El sueco palideció y guardó silencio. El otro rubio le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal y volvió a su trabajo, dando por terminada su discusión._

Las cosas estaban marchando bastante bien.

Todos los días después de clase, dedicaban una hora para estudiar. Ya llevaban así un mes y gracias a eso, el danés había descubierto que al otro no le desagradaba tanto como pensaba. Después de todo, si en verdad lo odiara tanto hacía mucho que habría renunciado a ser su tutor. Y sin embargo Norge continuaba ayudándolo sin faltar un solo día.

Había empezado a notar también ciertos cambios en la actitud del noruego hacia él. Si bien seguía siendo igual de frío e inexpresivo, había momentos en que notaba como se sonrojaba un poco. Y podría jurar que lo había visto sonreír en más de una ocasión.

Era cuestión de tiempo, de eso estaba seguro. Pronto serían una pareja feliz (y de paso aprovecharía para cerrarle la boca a Berwald, porque de ninguna manera él y Tino se veían tan bien juntos como el danés con su Norge). Por lo pronto solo debía ocuparse por obtener un 100 en el examen, nada complicado. Y entonces tendría su tan anhelada cita.

-Estaba pensado…-el noruego lo miró, algo sorprendido de que hubiera permanecido en silencio tanto tiempo- La próxima semana tenemos examen de física, ¿me ayudarías a estudiar también?

-¿Tengo otra opción?- contestó en tono indiferente.

-Y si también saco 100 en ese examen, ¿tendrías otra cita conmigo?

-Trato hecho-respondió sin dudar. Sabía que era pésimo para esa materia.

El danés apenas pudo reprimir una carcajada, estaba seguro que también ganaría esa apuesta. Después de todo, física era una de sus materias favoritas.

Oh, como disfrutaría de sus citas con Norge…

* * *

XD

Oh, Den-den… Recuerdo mis épocas en la prepa, los números siempre fueron mi coco T.T (y ahora me los cambiaron por neuro y anatomía ), aunque realmente no me hubiera importado tener a Berwald como tutor *¬* ….err…cofcofcof….

Si les gusta dejen review!!!!!!! O si no Hana-Tamago llorará D8


End file.
